When two different worlds collide
by Pirates Of The Moon
Summary: Chapter 3 is UPDATE! Menurutmu, apa yang akan tejadi ketika dua dunia yang berbeda bertubrukan? Hal itulah yang terjadi dengan Henry dan Zhoumi. Mereka hidup dalam dunia yang berbeda dan akhirnya bertemu. A ZhouRy couple for Super Junior.
1. Chapter 1

_Ketika dua dunia yang berbeda berbenturan,  
Apa yang akan terjadi?_

**When two different worlds collide  
**by _Pirates Of The Moon_

.

Pairing : ZhouRy.  
Rated : T.  
Genre : Romance and Drama.  
Warnings : Boy x Boy, OOC, miss typo(s), and many more.  
Cast : Henry, Zhoumi and Victoria.  
Disclaimer : Saya cuma meminjam mereka kok, tapi cerita ini murni milik saya.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Awal dari sebuah kisah.

.

.

Bunyi biola yang sangat indah terdengar dari kejauhan. Seorang laki-laki tinggi jangkung berhenti di depan rumah yang megah ketika ia mendengar kalau asal dari suara biola itu adalah dari rumah itu. Kulit pucatnya di terpa matahari, laki-laki itu tersenyum. Rambut merah mencoloknya menari-nari di hembus oleh angin. Jari telunjuk sebelah kanannya memperbaiki posisi kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung bengkoknya.

"Permainan yang sangat indah," gumamnya pelan seraya berjalan meninggalkan rumah itu.

.

"Henry."

Seorang laki-laki yang tengah memainkan biolanya berhenti saat namanya di panggil dari belakang. Laki-laki itu –Henry menatap orang yang ada di belakang dengan mata sipitnya. Orang di belakangnya yang sekarang sedang berkacak pinggang dan menggerutu pelan menatap Henry.

Orang –atau lebih tepatnya wanita berambut panjang coklat bergelombang itu berjalan mendekati Henry dan menepuk pelan kedua pipi Henry yang sangat berisi.

"Sampai kapan kau mau di sini? Seharusnya kau sekarang bermain di luar, bukan?" tanyanya mengintimidasi. Henry menelan ludah, ia membuang muka ke samping, "sudah kubilang, bukan? Aku terlalu malas untuk bermain di luar, Victoria!"

Wanita itu –Victoria kembali berkacak pinggang dan sedikit mendecak, "dasar autis!"

Mata sipit Henry melotot walaupun ia tidak bisa, "apa? Autis?"

"Iya, kau lebih pantas di bilang autis, sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun tapi masih saja tidak mau keluar rumah dan bergaul dengan orang lain, di Kanada juga begitu, sekarang setelah kita pindah ke China masih saja begitu!" Victoria berucap panjang lebar dan sedikit mendramatisir gerakannya.

Ya, Victoria dan Henry adalah kakak beradik yang dulunya tinggal di Kanada dan sekarang sudah kembali ke tempat asal mereka sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Henry menatap kakaknya tidak terima dan memainkan biolanya yang sempat tertinggal, "aku tidak butuh yang namanya teman, di kehidupanku hanya membutuhkan biola, itu saja."

Wanita berambut coklat bergelombang itu menghela nafas pelan, "ayolah Henry, apa yang akan papa dan mama katakan kalau tahu anak mereka auti–"

"Jangan bicarakan papa dan mama di depanku!"

Victoria terdiam.

Henry menunduk, suaranya mulai serak dan badannya sedikit bergetar, "apa itu yang namanya orang tua? Orang seperti mereka tidak pantas di sebut orang tua!"

Pandangan Victoria menyedih, ia berjalan mendekati adiknya dan memeluknya. Henry membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Victoria dan memeluk erat kakaknya. "Sudahlah Henry, maaf aku sudah mengatakan yang tidak perlu," bisik Victoria seraya mengelus pelan puncak kepala Henry.

Mata sipit adiknya mengeluarkan air mata, Victoria tahu itu saat merasakan bahunya mulai basah. "M-maaf," ujar Henry seraya melepaskan pelukan Victoria.

Henry menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Victoria juga ikut tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Henry, "aku tidak memaksamu, tapi pergilah keluar sesekali, ya?" dan di balas anggukan singkat oleh Henry.

Victoria berjalan meninggalkan kamar Henry. Membiarkan adiknya kembali larut dalam suasananya sendiri. Henry memegang biolanya dan menatap benda itu lama. Ia kemudian kembali memainkan biola itu lagi.

Hanya biola yang mampu menjadi teman Henry. Baik itu susah maupun senang. Hanya biola yang bisa mengerti Henry dan dengan biola pula Henry bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

.

"Zhoumi..." suara manja seorang wanita menyadarkan laki-laki tinggi jangkung itu dari lamunannya. Dia menatap wanita yang kini sedang bergelayut manja di lengannya. Dia tersenyum, "ya?"

"Ada apa? Dari tadi sepertinya pikiran kamu tidak ada di sini."

Laki-laki itu –Zhoumi hanya tersenyum dia sama sekali tidak membalas pertanyaan wanita yang sedang bergelayut manja di tangannya. Zhoumi menatap jam tangannya dan tersenyum, "sudah habis waktunya, apa kau mau memperpanjang waktu?" tanya Zhoumi pelan menatap wanita yang sekarang mengerang kecewa.

"Aku mau memperpanjang waktu, tapi," jeda sejenak, "biaya untuk menyewa kamu selama satu jam itu sungguh mahal," dan wanita itu tertawa, "saking mahalnya sampai kamu menggunakan tarif dolar untuk dirimu."

Zhoumi melemparkan senyum sejuta voltnya dan berdiri, memasangkan kembali baju-bajunya yang berserakan di lantai. Ia juga memungut baju wanita itu dan memberikannya pada wanita itu. "Kau tahu apa yang membuatku dihargai seperti itu," ucapan singkat, Zhoumi pergi dari kamar itu dan meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian. Sebelum sempat benar-benar pergi, Zhoumi dapat mendengar wanita itu bergumam, "karena tampangmu."

Tangan Zhoumi bergerak untuk mengacak rambut merahnya yang sudah sangat berantakan dan menghela nafas pelan. "Dalam sehari sudah berapa kali ya aku _bermain_?" tanya Zhoumi pada dirinya sendiri. Zhoumi menghitung dengan jari dan tersenyum ketika tiga jari yang ada. "Oh ya, ada tiga, berarti ini yang terakhir."

Ponsel Zhoumi bergetar keras di sakunya. Cepat-cepat Zhoumi mengambilnya dan menatap nomor yang tidak ia kenal, tapi Zhoumi tetap mengangkatnya, "halo?" sapa Zhoumi dengan wajah sumingrahnya.

"Sayang, temani aku sekarang..." suara manja terdengar di sana.

"Aku hanya _bermain_ tiga kali dalam sehari," tolak Zhoumi cepat.

"Bukan itu! Aku hanya ingin kau menemani aku ke taman yang baru buka itu! Aku ingin memperkenalkan kamu ke teman-temanku sebagai pacarku..."

Zhoumi menatap ke langit ketika ia sudah sampai di luar dan tersenyum, "kau tahu sistemku bukan?"

"Aku tahu, aku akan membayarmu!"

"Baiklah, beritahu aku kamu sekarang di mana."

.

"Henry, ayolah!"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau!"

Victoria memasang tampang memelas dan menarik tangan Henry yang bersikokoh tetap berpegangan pada pintu kamarnya. "Ayolah, aku ingin pergi ke sana denganmu," ujar wanita itu lagi. Henry menggeleng sejadi-jadinya, "aku sudah bilang bukan? Aku tidak mau keluar!"

"Bukankah tadi kau mengangguk Henry saat aku suruh pergi keluar?" Victoria bertanya dan masih tetap dengan sekuat tenaga menarik Henry keluar dari kamarnya. "Aku memang mengangguk, tapi itu bukan berarti sekarang!"

"Pokoknya sekarang!"

Satu pukulan telak di antara paha Henry, membuat orang bermata sipit itu duduk lemas di lantai seraya memegang sesuatu yang berada di antara kedua pahanya. Victoria tersenyum puas. Dengan begini dia bisa lebih mudah membawa Henry yang tidak mempunyai tenaga.

"Ayo."

Henry hanya bisa pasrah saat Victoria menyeretnya dengan mudahnya. Henry memandang biolanya yang tergelatak di atas kasurnya yang seolah-oleh meleparkan pandangan –pergilah-keluar-dengan-kakak-mu-Henry.

"Kita ke taman yang baru di buka itu!"

.

Victoria tertawa puas saat ia sekarang berada di taman yang baru di buka bersama adiknya. Adiknya yang tidak pernah mau keluar dari rumah sejak mereka pindah ke China seminggu yang lalu. Victoria menggeliringkan matanya ke samping. Ia tertawa pelan saat melihat ekspresi Henry.

Melongo seperti anak kecil yang baru di ajak keluar. Menatap sekelilingnya yang sangat ramai oleh orang-orang. Ada banyak anak kecil yang di beri balon oleh badut. Ada anak-anak yang membeli es krim di temani oleh ibunya. Ada anak-anak sebesar Henry yang tertawa bersama. Dan banyak macamnya lagi. Semua itu terasa asing oleh Henry.

Victoria menyikut lengan Henry, "bagaimana? Dunia luar itu sangat menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Aneh."

"Ya, aneh– _what_?"

Henry mecingkan matanya, "benar-benar aneh, sesak, dan susah bernafas di sini," ujarnya seraya membalikkan badannya, "aku pulang saja."

Tangan Victoria bergerak untuk menahan bahu Henry, "tunggu! Setidaknya duduk saja di sini dulu!"

Henry menepis tangan Victoria, tanpa menoleh, ia mulai berlari tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Victoria. "Henry!"

"Vict?"

Suara seseorang membuat Victoria menoleh ke belakang kemudian, Victoria tersenyum lebar, "sayang," ujarnya senang.

.

Langkah Henry terhenti, ia bernafas tidak teratur. Henry menatap sekeliling, sangat ramai dan ia masih berada di taman. Padahal dari tadi dia sudah berkeliling mencari pintu keluar untuk pulang. Tapi, sedari tadi, belum ketemu.

Henry –tersesat.

Biasanya hanya anak kecil yang tersesat di tempat seperti ini.

Henry menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Dia mengacak rambutnya. Bisa-bisanya dia tersesat. Silahkan salahkan diri Henry sendiri yang terlalu malas untuk mengetahui dunia luar.

Kegiatan melihat sekeliling Henry dengan tampang panik menarik perhatian seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi. Dia menatap Henry bingung, _apa dia tersesat? Badan sebesar itu masih tersesat?_

"Sayang?" suara seorang wanita menyadarkan laki-laki itu dan tersenyum. Teman wanita itu tertawa pelan, "pacar kamu tampan sekali," celutuk salah satu dari mereka.

"Maaf, aku mau menyapa orang itu sebentar," ujarnya seraya menunjuk Henry yang kebingungan. Si wanita menatap laki-laki itu tidak mengerti, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, dan berjalan menghampiri Henry.

"Hei," sapanya.

.

To be continued.

.

Cerita ZhouRy pertama saya *banzai* dan juga salah satu dari _couple_ kesukaan saya. *sigh* sayang sekali, akhir-akhir ini saya tidak lagi melihat cerita yang couple utama mereka adalah ZhouRy *sigh*.

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca cerita saya. Seperti biasa, bagi yang sudah baca wajib review loh #maksa


	2. Chapter 2

**When two different worlds collide  
**by _Pirates Of The Moon_

.

Pairing : ZhouRy.  
Cast : Henry, Zhoumi, Victoria and Nickhun.  
Rated : T.  
Genre : Romance and Drama.  
Warnings : Boy x Boy, OOC, miss typo(s), and many more.  
Disclaimer : Saya cuma meminjam mereka sebentar buat cerita saya saja, kok, nggak lebih, tapi cerita dan ide ini murni milik saya.

.

Chapter 2 : Emosi.

.

"Hey."

Henry menoleh horor ke belakang saat merasakan tangan yang besar menyentuh bahunya. "Kau tersesat?" tanya sang pemilik tangan. Harry melotot, bisa-bisanya ia dikatakan seperti itu oleh orang lain. Walaupun memang Henry sekarang tersesat.

Henry menatap lama laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya. Kulit laki-laki itu putih atau lebih bisa di bilang pucat. Tatapan matanya sangat tajam, hidungnya sangat mancung hingga membengkok. Bibirnya yang sempurna di saat ia tersenyum. Rambutnya merah terang saat di sinari oleh terik matahari.

"Halo?" laki-laki itu mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Henry.

Henry mengerjap berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya menatap laki-laki itu kesal, "apa?" tanya Herny jutek. Laki-laki itu tertawa,membuat matanya menyipit. "Jadi begitu sikap anak tersesat?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Kaki Henry bergerak untuk menginjak kaki laki-laki itu kuat dan tanpa perasaan membuat orang yang mempunyai kaki berteriak tertahan. Laki-laki itu memandang Henry tidak terima dan Henry menatapnya dengan tampang kesal, "aku bukan anak tersesat!"

"Oh ya? Jadi apa itu? Kau celingak-celinguk tidak menentu sedari tadi?" tanya laki-laki itu memperagakan gerakan Henry tadi. Sikapnya itu membuat Henry semakin kesal dan marah. Sekali lagi, Henry menginjak kaki orang itu, "memangnya itu urusanmu aku celingak-celinguk seperti itu, hah?"

Laki-laki itu menatap Henry benar-benar kesal dan ingin sekali memukul Henry. Padahal, dia datang dengan damai dan bermaksud menolong Henry. Tapi, yang ada niat baiknya malah ditolak mentah-mentah. Rugi dia mengajak Henry berbicara.

"Aku cuma mau membantu anak yang tersesat, tapi sepertinya yang bersangkutan tidak mau."

Henry merasakan amarahnya sekarang memuncak. Sekali lagi, kaki Henry bergerak untuk menginjak kaki laki-laki itu. Tapi, sepertinya laki-laki itu punya reflek yang cepat hingga bisa menghindari serangan Henry. Laki-laki itu tertawa melalui hidung mengejek Henry.

Pertarungan sengit baru saja akan di mulai.

"Sayang, sampai kapan kamu mau meladeni anak itu?" –sampai nada manja dari seorang wanita menginterupsi mereka. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas dan tersenyum, "ah, Jesica, baiklah, meladeni anak itu sama saja buang waktuku," ujarnya santai seraya mengelus pelan puncak kepala wanita yang ia panggil Jesica.

"Ayo, kita pergi."

Sekilas, sebelum benar-benar pergi, laki-laki itu berbalik dan mencibir ke arah Henry. Tangan Henry mengepal kuat ingin memukul laki-laki itu. Tapi, ia tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya di tengah keramaian seperti itu.

"Dasar sialan! Bodoh! Idiot!" segala caci maki keluar dari bibir Henry. " –sialan..." dan suara itu semakin lirih. Henry menutup mulutnya dan menatap ke langit, "ini pertama kalinya aku terlalut emosi berbicara dengan orang lain selain Victoria..."

Henry menghela nafas pelan. Ia menatap sekeliling dan kembali menghela nafas, "baiklah, aku benar-benar tersesat," jeda sejenak, Henry berjalan ke arah kanannya, "mungkin di sana ada pintu keluar."

.

Taman terlihat lebih sepi sekarang saat langit sudah mulai memerah dan mengelam. Di depan pintu masuk, laki-laki tinggi berambut merah mencolok tersenyum kepada wanita yang sedang memberikan amplop kepadanya.

"Terima kasih untuk seharian ini, Zhoumi," ujar wanita itu.

Laki-laki tinggi itu –Zhoumi tersenyum, "aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih untuk ini, Jesica," Zhoumi tertawa pelan mengangkat amplop dan tersenyum pada wanita yang berada di depannya. Wanita itu –Jesica–ikut tertawa, "lain kali aku akan menyewamu untuk _bermain_ di tempat yang lain," canda wanita itu. Zhoumi tersenyum tipis, "boleh, asalkan kau punya uang yang lebih dari ini."

Dan, Jesica kembali tertawa. Dia menunduk pelan pada Zhoumi, "aku akan pergi."

"Kutemani sampai ke stasiun terdekat?" tawar Zhoumi. Jesica itu menggeleng, "bisa jadi masalah kalau kau terlihat bersamaku, kau tahu –tunanganku akan menghabisimu," jeda sejenak, "dan lagi pula, aku tidak punya uang cukup untuk membayarmu jika menemaniku ke stasiun," candanya.

Bibir Zhoumi terangkat, "kau tahu pasti bagaimana sistemku, ya."

"Tentu, Zhoumi itu kan host terbaik yang pernah ada, sudah pasti aku tahu bagaimana sistem milikmu. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu," ujar wanita itu dan berjalan meninggalkan Zhoumi.

Langit begitu merah.

Zhoumi mengadah menatap langit dan tersenyum. "Rasanya sakuku sudah penuh," gumam Zhoumi pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menghela nafas dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang sudah penat seharian menemani banyak wanita, "sebaiknya aku pulang."

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan taman itu, Zhoumi menyempatkan diri menatap ke belakang. Dan saat itu juga bola matanya terkejut saat dari kejauhan dia melihat sosok bayangan orang yang ia kenal tadi. Sosok itu menatap sekelilingnya dengan tampang bingung.

"Si anak yang tersesat."

Seulas senyum terpampang di wajah Zhoumi.

.

Henry menghela nafas frustasi. Sudah lebih empat jam sejak kakaknya mengajak Henry ke taman dan sekarang ia tersesat. Sudah berapa kali Henry mencoba berbagai jalan. Dan selalu berujung ia berakhir di tempat yang sama.

Ingin sekali Henry bertanya kepada orang lain, tapi ia terlalu malu untuk bertanya dan ia juga tidak tahu harus bertanya seperti apa. Terlalu kaku bagi Henry untuk berbicara dengan orang lain selain dengan kakaknya.

Henry menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dari pada pemandangan di sekelilingnya sekarang. Ia terlihat mencolok dan terlihat kesepian.

"Makanya aku benci keluar..."

Henry dapat merasakan kalau sekarang matanya mulai berair. Henry mengerjapkan matanya dan menghapus air matanya kasar. Selalu saja seperti itu. Dulu, waktu di Kanada, Henry pernah mencoba keluar bersama teman-temannya. Tapi, yang ia dapati adalah ia di tinggal teman-temannya. Pernah dulu Victoria bertanya kepada teman-teman Henry kenapa mereka meninggalkan Henry.

_Dia membosankan_, jawab mereka dengan tampang datar lalu salah satu dari mereka tertawa dan di iringi dengan teman yang lainnya.

_Dia_ _terlalu pasif, kami bosan dengannya_, celutuk yang lainnya bersamaan dengan itu tawa mereka semakin meledak. Tanpa mereka ketahui Henry mendengar.

Tentunya Victoria tidak diam mendengar hal itu, ia mengamuk habis-habisan dan menghajar anak-anak itu. Hingga esoknya Victoria di skors dari sekolah sampai berminggu-minggu, pas Victoria kembali ke sekolah, teman-temannya banyak yang mengasingkan Victoria. Henry yang waktu itu masih kecil hanya bisa menangis melihat kakaknya mendapatkan perilaku seperti itu.

Ia benci dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa bergaul dengan orang lain.

Makanya, hanya satu teman Henry.

Biola.

Sekali lagi, Henry merasakan matanya berair, kali ini lebih banyak, pandangannya mengabur. "Sial, kenapa aku se cengeng ini?" rutuk Henry pada dirinya sendiri. Henry menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakannya. Ia tidak ingin orang lain mendengarnya.

Henry begitu bodoh, "kakak," isaknya pelan.

"Hei, si anak tersesat!"

Suara seseorang di belakang Henry membuat dia menghentikan tangisannya. Henry rasanya pernah mendengar suara itu, tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya. Henry berjalan menjauhi suara itu.

"H-hei, aku berbicara padamu!"

Tapi, Henry semakin menjauh, bahkan sedikit berlari. Apa dia maniak yang suka menganggu orang? Tapi, biasanya maniak hanya menganggu wanita yang sedang sendirian. Bukan laki-laki yang sedang sendirian.

"Hei!" kali ini tangan si pemilik suara meraih bahu Henry, "aku berbicara padamu," lanjutnya.

Gerakan Henry terhenti. Tangan itu, rasanya Henry kenal. Tapi Henry tidak tahu di mana. "K-kau siapa?" tanya Henry tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Si pemilik suara menghela nafas pelan, dia berjalan untuk menatap wajah Henry.

Nafas Henry tercekat saat si pemilik tangan berada tepat di hadapannya. Laki-laki tinggi yang menyebalkan tadi siang sedang berdiri tepat di hadapan Henry. Mata Henry melotot saat laki-laki itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Henry.

Sedetik kemudian, laki-laki itu menarik wajahnya kembali dan menunjuk Henry tidak percaya.

"K-kau menangis?"

Henry sadar saat air matanya masih mengalir. Cepat-cepat Henry mengusapnya dengan kasar, tapi tangannya terhentikan saat tangan laki-laki itu menggenggam tangannya erat. Henry memandang orang yang berada di depannya tidak mengerti.

"Jangan kasar kepada dirimu sendiri."

Henry menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menepis kasar tangan laki-laki itu. Dia ingin sekali bicara '_itu_ _bukan_ _urusanmu'_. Tapi, kenapa suaranya sama sekali tidak bisa keluar. Yang keluar hanya isakan terus-menerus. Henry menutup bibirnya saat ia merasakan air matanya kembali mengalir.

"H-hoi? A-ada apa? Apa ada yang salah dari perkataanku?" Laki-laki yang berada di depan Henry bertanya dengan nada cemas. Henry menggeleng pelan, ia semakin menunduk.

Terlalu mencolok. Henry yang sedang menangis terlalu mencolok. Tatapan tajam orang-orang yang menatap Henry dan laki-laki di depannya benar-benar menyeramkan. Walaupun taman bermain sudah mulai sepi, entah kenapa masih saja banyak orang yang lalu-lalang di depan mereka. Laki-laki itu menatap sekelilingnya dan melemparkan senyumnya yang menyiratkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Laki-laki itu sedikit menunduk untuk menatap wajah Henry, "namaku Zhoumi," jeda sejenak, Henry menahan nafasnya saat wajahnya di usap pelan oleh orang yang mengenalkan diri sebagai Zhoumi. "Dan sebaiknya kita menjauh dari sini," lanjutnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi, Henry sama sekali tidak mengerti. Orang yang bernama Zhoumi itu menggenggam tangannya erat dan mengajaknya pergi. Ada yang aneh dengan tubuh Henry, tidak seharusnya ia dengan mudahnya mengikuti orang asing. Tapi, badannya sama sekali tidak bisa menolak. Henry menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_Ada yang salah denganku_, batinnya.

.

"Ini," Zhoumi duduk di sebelah Henry yang menunduk dan memberikannya jus kaleng. Melihat orang yang di sebelahnya sama sekali tidak merespon dan hanya menunduk, Zhoumi mendekatkan jus kaleng yang dingin itu di pipi Henry.

Dan saat itu juga Henry terlonjak kaget. Dia menatap sekelilingnya bingung dan berakhir menatap Zhoumi. Lama Henry menatap Zhoumi sebelum akhirnya Zhoumi membuka suara, "kau baik-baik saja?"

Henry mengangguk kaku, "maaf," katanya pelan. Zhoumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "untuk apa?"

Maaf? Apa Henry tadi bilang maaf? Untuk apa ia mengatakan hal itu? Henry meremas tangannya, "a-aku tidak tahu...ha-hanya saja..."

Lama Zhoumi menatap orang yang di sampingnya yang terlihat sangat gelisah dan akhirnya tertawa. Henry memandang Zhoumi tidak mengerti. Kenapa dia tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu? Henry menatap sekitar. Sepi. Tidak ada objek yang bisa di tertawakan. Tapi, kenapa Zhoumi tertawa?

"A-ada yang...lucu?" tanyanya tidak yakin. Zhoumi menghentikan tawanya dan terbatuk pelan, "kamu," ujarnya menunjuk wajah Henry.

Henry menunjuk dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti, "a-aku?"

Zhoumi kembali tertawa, "dasar bocah, kenapa sikapmu berbeda dari yang tadi?" candanya seraya mengacak rambut hitam Henry. Lagi, nafas Henry tercekat,tangannya menepis tangan Zhoumi, "t-tolong jangan sembarangan menyentuh saya."

Dan, tawa Zhoumi meledak. Tawanya terlalu keras hingga orang-orang yang lalu menatap Zhoumi dengan pandangan aneh. Henry gelagapan dan sedikit takut ketika orang-orang mulai berbisik seraya menatap mereka.

"A-anu, Z-Zhoumi, t-tawamu..."

Zhoumi memegang perutnya kesakitan dan mengadah menatap Henry, "m-maaf, habisnya kau benar-benar lucu, bocah," ujarnya tersendat-sendat.

"Lihat mereka..."

Telinga Henry menangkap bisikan orang yang lalu-lalang itu. Dada Henry terasa di tusuk ribuan jarum. Hanya di bicarakan seperti itu bisa membuat Henry benar-benar sakit. Kenapa dunia luar itu begitu menyeramkan? Henry takut akan tatapan yang di berikan orang-orang padanya.

Zhoumi berhenti tertawa saat Henry menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Zhoumi yang lebih besar darinya. Tangan Henry yang menggenggam lengan Zhoumi bergetar. Dan, sekilas, Zhoumi dapat melihat kalau orang yang sedang berlindung itu mengeluarkan air mata.

Apa yang terjadi?

Pertanyaan itu terjawab saat suara berbisik orang-orang makin keras dan menatap Zhoumi dengan pandangan berbeda.

Gara-gara itukah?

Zhoumi menghela nafas dan bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk seulas senyuman. Bukan. Bukan senyuman biasanya. Tapi, senyum sejuta volt yang sangat ia banggakan.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang ingin di sampaikan?" tanya Zhoumi pada orang-orang yang lewat itu –yang kebanyakan adalah wanita. Sekarang, mereka terdiam, wajah Zhoumi terlihat benar-benar tampan. Mereka semua menjadi salah tingkah dan bergegas meninggalkan Zhoumi dan Henry berdua saja.

Zhoumi menghela nafas dan tersenyum menang. Kini, dia beralih menatap Henry yang masih menggenggam erat badannya.

"Hei, orang-orang itu sudah pergi," Zhoumi berbisik pelan seraya memegang tangan Henry yang bergetar.

Henry menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menarik kembali wajahnya dari bahu Zhoumi dan menunduk. Tangan Henry yang bebas satunya ia gunakan untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Kau menangis lagi."

"M-maaf..." lirih Henry, ia sesegukan.

Kenapa air mata itu tidak mau berhenti?

Zhoumi tersenyum tipis. Kembali tangannya mengacak rambut Henry pelan. Henry yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu mengadah menatap Zhoumi dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Yang ditatap hanya melemparkan senyum.

"Oh ya, namamu siapa?"

Deg.

Sekarang Henry benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia menunduk dalam dan kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Zhoumi kelihatan bingung dengan reaksi yang tidak terduga dari Henry, "h-hei?"

Henry tidak pernah menyangka kalau di tanyai nama oleh orang lain akan terasa sangat menyenangkan seperti itu. Sudah lama sekali. Sudah lama sekali Henry tidak mendengar kata-kata seperti itu.

"A-aku Henry..." ujarnya dengan terbata-bata. Tangan Henry yang masih di genggam Zhoumi mulai bergerak gelisah. Henry menunduk dalam. Tangisannya tidak mau berhenti walaupun Henry mengkhendaki.

"M-maaf," Herny berbisik lirih.

Zhoumi memandang orang yang berada di sampingnya tidak mengerti.

"M-maaf ka-karena s-saya terlalu cengeng..."

Zhoumi tersenyum tipis. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Henry yang menunduk. "Kenapa tiba-tiba memakai bahasa formal?" ucapnya tepat di wajah Henry. Tangannya bergerak menghapus air mata Henry.

Nafas Henry tercekat. Wajah orang yang bernama Zhoumi itu benar-benar dekat dengan wajahnya. Henry hanya bisa menutup matanya dan semakin menunduk. Zhoumi tersenyum tipis mendapat reaksi yang menurutnya lucu karena baru pertama kali ini dia menghadapi orang seperti Henry. Tanpa sadar, Zhoumi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Henry.

Henry yang merasakan terpaan nafas Zhoumi yang semakin dekat membuka matanya perlahan. Dan matanya melebar saat seluruh pandangannya di tutupi oleh wajah Zhoumi yang semakin mendekat. Henry menelan ludah gugup. Ia ingin sekali membuang muka, tapi wajahnya terlalu kaku untuk di gerakkan. Terlebih lagi tangan Zhoumi yang menahan wajahnya untuk tidak menunduk.

"Z-Zhou...m-mi?"

Terlambat untuk menyadarkan Zhoumi yang sekarang menutup matanya.

Henry menutup matanya pasrah.

_A-apa y-yang terjadi? Kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa di gerakan?_

Satu gerakan lagi, maka bibir mungil Henry akan menjadi milik Zhoumi.

Satu gerakan lagi.

Drrt! Drrt!

Getar HP Zhoumi di sakunya membuat Zhoumi membuka mata.

"WUA!"

Zhoumi terlonjak kaget dan berakhir terjatuh dari tempat yang ia duduki. Henry membuka matanya, dan menatap Zhoumi yang terjatuh dengan wajah kagetnya. Henry menyentuh pelan bibirnya. Wajahnya panas, badannya panas, telinganya panas bahkan otaknya terasa memanas.

Henry menunduk dalam.

"A-apa yang barusan terjadi?" tanya Zhoumi dengan nada tidak percaya.

Henry menatap Zhoumi sebentar kemudian kembali menunduk, "a-aku tidak tahu," jawabnya terbata-bata. Zhoumi diam sebentar. Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia memasang pose pemikir dan dahinya berkerut.

Lima menit.

Zhoumi masih berpikir.

Sepuluh menit.

Zhoumi masih berpikir dan keringat dinginnya mulai keluar.

Dua puluh menit.

Mata Zhoumi terbelalak lebar.

"Jadi, kita tadi akan berciuman?"

Satu kesimpulan singkat yang dapat Zhoumi ambil selama ia berpikir lebih dari dua pulu menit. Dan hal itu membuat Henry menjadi _speechless_, "jadi selama itu kau berpikir untuk mendapatkan satu kesimpulan seperti itu?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Zhoumi, laki-laki itu memilih untuk bertanya tidak percaya.

Zhoumi mengangguk dan tertawa pelan, "lalu kau mengharapkan apa dari selama itu aku berpikir?"

Henry menelan ludah gugup dan kemudian membuang muka setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dengan santainya saja dari bibir Zhoumi.

Kenapa orang di depannya bisa bersikap santai seolah-olah tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi? Seolah-olah kejadian itu tidak pernah ada. Henry meremas tangannya sendiri kuat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Padahal sekarang ia mati-matian menahan agar detak jantungnya yang begitu kencang dan keras berhenti. Menahan agar wajahnya tidak terasa panas lagi.

Mendapati orang yang di duduk di depannya hanya diam dan membuang muka padanya, Zhoumi tersenyum tipis. Ia berdiri dan kembali duduk di sebelah Henry. Tangannya menyodorkan jus kaleng yang keberadaannya tadi terlupakan.

"Minumlah."

Henry menatap Zhoumi sekilas dan mengambil jus kaleng itu, "terima kasih..."

Senyum Zhoumi mengambang, "dan maafkan aku, kejadian itu terjadi tanpa kesadaranku. Maaf ya?"

Henry menunduk dan memegang erat jusnya, "sungguh, itu bukan apa-apa."

Bohong kalau Henry mengatakan itu bukan apa-apa. Sekarang saja, Henry dapat merasakan tubuhnya kembali bereaksi aneh. Jantungnya kembali menunjukkan ia akan segera berdetak kencang dan keras. Wajahnya mulai memanas.

Siapa saja, tolong artikan apa sakit yang di derita Henry sekarang?

"HENRY!"

Suara melengking dari seorang wanita membuat Henry maupun Zhoumi menatap ke asal suara yang berada di depan mereka. Seorang wanita berlari dengan tampang cemas dan di sampingnya ada seorang laki-laki.

"Victoria!"

Henry berlari menghampiri wanita itu –Victoria– dan memeluknya dengan erat. Victoria terdiam sebentar dan kemudian membalas pelukan adik semata wayangnya itu. "Dasar, kami kerepotan mencarimu. Dasar anak hilang," ujar Victoria lembut yang di balas pelukan makin erat oleh Henry. Laki-laki di sebelah Victoria hanya tersenyum simpul melihat adegan manis antara kakak dan adik yang terpampang di depannya.

Laki-laki tinggi jangkung –Zhoumi menghampiri Henry dengan perlahan dan menepuk kepalanya pelan, "dia adikmu?"

Merasakan adanya orang yang bertanya, dengan enggan Henry melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Zhoumi, "bukan, dia kakakku."

"Oh, begitu, wajahnya sama manisnya denganmu," Zhoumi melemparkan senyum sejuta volt andalannya saat Victoria menatapnya lama. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Zhoumi untuk memperlihatkan senyum sejuta voltnya bagi wanita-wanita manis yang ia temui. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak kecil baginya.

"Jangan berpikir kau bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya," suara seorang laki-laki menyadarkan Zhoumi dan menoleh kepada laki-laki yang berada di samping Victoria. Laki-laki itu menatap Zhoumi tajam.

Victoria sadar akan suasana yang mulai mencekam. Dan wanita itu pun berdehem pelan, "perkenalkan, dia pacarku, Nickhun," ucapnya dengan nada ceria.

"Apa?" Henry adalah orang yang pertama kali menanggapi ucapan Victoria dengan tampang tidak percayanya. Henry menatap orang yang di kenalkan kakaknya dengan nama Nickhun yang sekarang sedang tersenyum padanya.

Telunjuk Henry terancung dan menatap Nickhun tidak terima, "kenapa kau mau pacaran dengannya? Selama ini bukannya kau tidak pernah punya pacar karena kekasaranmu, Victoria?"

Satu pertanyaan dari Henry di jawab dengan satu tonjokkan keras di kepalanya dari Victoria yang sekarang sedang memasang tampang mematikannya, "jaga bicaramu, anak autis."

"Pfft," Zhoumi tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat berbagai macam adegan yang menurutnya lucu itu. Semua mata memandangnya tidak mengerti. "K-kamu kenapa Zhoumi?" Henry bertanya dengan nada polos.

Zhoumi tertawa pelan, "kau benar-benar _sister_ _complex_, Henry. Dan untuk laki-laki bernama Nickhun, santai saja, aku tidak akan mengambil wanita manis ini."

Nickhun sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Zhoumi barusan, ia memeluk pundak Victoria dan menatap Zhoumi tajam, "baguslah kalau begitu," ujarnya kalem.

"_Sister_ _complex_? Aku? Itu tidak mungkin!" Henry berteriak tidak terima seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Zhoumi. Yang di tunjuk hanya tersenyum tipis, "akui saja, Henry. Sudah jelas-jelas kau _sister_ _complex_," katanya santai.

"Bukan! Aku bukan _sister_ _complex_!" Henry semakin berteriak frustasi. Sangat memalukan jika ada orang lain yang mengetahui bahwa kau adalah _sister_ _complex_. Makanya, Henry berusaha mati-matian manyimpan rahasia yang paling memalukan itu dari orang lain.

"Sikapmu yang menolak itu semakin meyakinkan bahwa kau adalah _sister_ _complex_, Henry."

"Tidak! Aku bukan _sister_ _complex_!"

Zhoumi tersenyum simpul, akhirnya, Henry kembali menjadi menyebalkan di saat ia pertama kali menyapanya.

"Iya, kau itu pengidap _sister_ _complex_ tingkat tinggi!"

"Bukan!"

"Iya!"

"Bukan!"

"Iya!"

"Bukan!"

"Kubilang iya"

"Kubilang bukan!"

"Wah, ternyata Henry akhirnya mendapatkan teman, ya?"

Suara Victoria menyadarkan kegiatan bukan-iya dari Zhoumi dan Henry. Sontak saja mereka berdua menatap Victoria yang tersenyum penuh arti. Dan tentu saja, "dia bukan temanku! Laki-laki aneh dan menyebalkan ini bukan temanku!" Henry menolak mentah-mentah pertanyaan dari kakaknya.

Zhoumi tidak terima membuka suara, "aneh? Menyebalkan? Bukannya itu kau, bocah? Sudah besar seperti ini masih saja tersesat dan terlebih juga kau adalah pengidap _sister_ _complex_! Siapa yang aneh sebenarnya, bocah?"

"Argh! Diam kau dasar bapak tua menyebalkan! Berhenti menyebutku bocah!"

"Wajar aku menyebutmu bocah! Mana ada anak sebesar kamu yang menangis entah kenapa kalau bukan kau adalah seorang bocah?"

"Pak tua menyebalkan! Jangan mengungkit masalah itu!"

"Heh, aneh, kenapa kepribadianmu bertukar lagi? Padahal kau tadi seperti kucing yang lucu dan penurut dan sekarang berubah seperti awal kita bertemu!"

"Wah, wah, ternyata kalian benar-benar sudah berteman ya."

Lagi, kegiatan caci maki mereka terhenti saat Victoria melemparkan sebuah senyuman. Victoria berjalan mendekati Henry, "mohon bantuanmu –er namamu siapa?"

"Zhoumi."

"Ah, baiklah, mohon bantuanmu, Zhoumi. Adikku ini autis, dia tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan dunia luar, dia selalu saja mengurung diri di kamar."

Zhoumi tersenyum mengejek, "ho...autis, ya?"

"Apaan kau, Victoria? Jangan minta bantuan orang aneh ini! Pak tua aneh ini! Kami sama sekali tidak saling mengenal!"

"Kau adalah teman pertama Henry sejak kami pindah kembali ke China, jadi aku mohon bantuanmu, Zhoumi. Bertemanlah dengan Henry," ujar Victoria tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Henry.

"Teman? Aku tidak sudi, Vict–"

Perkataan Henry tertahan saat Nickhun memegang pelan pundak Henry, "sudahlah, dengarkan kakakmu dulu, ya?"

Henry menatap kesal pada Nickhun dan membuang mukanya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai orang yang telah mengambil kakaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mampir ke rumah kami sejenak, Zhoumi?" tawar Victoria dengan wajah sumingrahnya. Henry melotot tidak percaya. Ia ingin kembali berteriak menolak, tapi laki-laki menyebalkan bernama Nickhun itu menahannya seraya melemparkan senyum simpul pada Henry.

"Hm...baik–" jeda sejenak, Zhoumi merasakan HP nya kembali bergetar, kali ini seperti ada orang yang menelponnya. "Maaf, aku permisi sebentar," ujar Zhoumi sopan dan seraya berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi Henry, Victoria dan Nickhun.

"Dia sepertinya orang yang baik," ujar Nickhun pelan dan di balas anggukan oleh Victoria. "Aku menyukainya," gumam Victoria senang. "Vict..." Nickhun menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan kesal. Victoria tertawa pelan, "jangan begitu, kau tahu maksud dari perkataanku."

"Aku tidak setuju," suara berat Henry membuat Victoria dan Nickhun menolah ke belakang. Mereka berdua melihat Henry yang berdiri dengan tampang tidak terima. "Orang bernama Zhoumi itu bukan temanku, kenapa kau mengundangnya ke rumah?"

Victoria menghela nafas pelan, dia mengacak rambut Henry, "sadarlah Henry, kau sangat terlarut emosi berbicara dengannya. Padahal selama ini tidak pernah ada orang yang dapat membuatmu seperti itu."

Henry terdiam.

"Dan tadi aku mendengar kalau kau menangis," Victoria tertawa mengejek, "jangan bilang gara-gara tersesat makanya kau menangis? Pantas saja Zhoumi mengataimu bocah."

Henry merasakan wajahnya sekarang mulai memanas karena digoda seperti itu. Memang, tidak bisa di pungkiri lagi, cuma Zhoumi satu-satunya yang dapat membuat ia terlarut dalam emosi selain kakaknya sendiri.

"B-berhenti menggodaku!"

"Ah," suara rendah Zhoumi membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Henry menatap Zhoumi lama. Ada perubahan ekspresi dari wajahnya. Apa yang terjadi?

Zhoumi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa pergi. Aku ada urusan lain yang mendadak."

"Yah, tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak memaksamu," kata Victoria cepat seraya tersenyum.

Zhoumi mengangguk kaku dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua. Henry memandangi kepergian Zhoumi. Ada rasa cemas yang terbesit di benaknya. Ia juga tidak mengerti itu apa. Yang jelas, ia merasa kalau Zhoumi akan menghadapi sebuah bahaya.

Entah kenapa ia berpikiran seperti itu.

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

Aloha~ Pirates Of The Moon balik lagi dengan membawa chapter 2 :D

_Thanks_ _to_ :

((Yuran212, Akita Fisayu, , RuIsa, eena, shinmei, aegyeo chii, kira, panda prince, hime chan, kyumin child, xxx, 7D, Kim Rae Sun, Kopi Luwak, , Missnippe dan SnowyDictator. ))

Ok, saya benar-benar tidak menyangka bakalan ada yang nge_review_ cerita dengan pair ZhouRy ini. Sebab, saya pikir gak bakalan ada lagi yang suka ZhouRy. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me _review_. Maaf, jika saya tidak membalas _review_ kalian. Silahkan salahkan tangan saya yang tidak mau di ajak kerja sama -_- *tangan kok di jadiin kambing hitam?* *kabur*

Konfliknya udah mulai muncul dan _romance_ juga udah muncul, ada yang bisa nebak Zhoumi itu kenapa? Dan...dan...pasangan _straight_ kesukaan saya akhirnya bisa muncul juga KhunToria *_banzai_* walaupun saya lebih berat ke KhunHo (Nickhun x Junho)*_sigh_ –ini susahnya jadi _fujoshi_, cenderung suka _yaoi_ dari pada _straight_–* tapi saya tidak menemukan cerita KhunHo, apa mereka terlalu _crack_?  
Oh ya, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya jadi sedih saat melihat MV Trapnya si Mochi :'( ini semua mungkin karena adanya masalah antara pure elf only 13 dengan ZhouRy. Sumpah, saya galau tingkat dewa waktu itu TAT makanya lahir nih cerita.

Baiklah, abaikan curhatan gaje saya tadi. Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca cerita saya.


	3. Chapter 3

**When two different worlds collide  
**by _Pirates Of The Moon_

.

Pairing : ZhouRy.  
Cast : Henry, Zhoumi, Victoria, Nickhun, Siwon and Sooman.  
Rated : T.  
Genre : Romance and Drama.  
Warnings : Boy x Boy, OOC, miss typo(s), typo(s) and many more.  
Disclaimer : Saya cuma meminjam mereka sebentar buat cerita saya saja, kok, nggak lebih, tapi cerita dan ide ini murni milik saya.

.

Chapter 3 : _Dejavu_.

.

Seorang bocah kecil duduk meringkuk di tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya ia benamkan di kakinya dan ia terisak pelan. Di sebelahnya ada wanita yang sudah berumur kira-kira tiga puluh tahunan sedang menyeringai menatapnya. Wanita itu mengelus pelan puncak kepala bocah yang berada di hadapannya. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia memukul keras kepala anak itu.

"Berhenti menangis, Henry! Aku muak mendengarmu menangis!"

Bocah yang di panggil Henry itu semakin menangis kejang. Melampiaskan rasa sakitnya dengan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Wanita itu menatap jengkel pada Henry dan kemudian menarik paksa badan Henry agar mau menatapnya.

"Berhenti menangis! Kau membuat telingaku sakit!"

Henry menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa sakit menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya saat wanita itu menggenggam erat kedua bahunya, "s-sakit, ma," lirihnya pelan di tengah isakannya. Wanita itu mendecak pelan dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, "kalau kau tidak ingin kesakitan, berhenti menangis, bocah!"

Dengan susah payah Henry menghentikan isakannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menunduk, tangan mungilnya bergerak untuk memegang kedua tangan wanita yang menggenggam erat kedua bahunya, "l-lepas, ma."

Sesuai dengan perkataannya, wanita itu melepaskan genggamannya dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya. Menghilangkan noda yang ada di tangannya karena telah memegang Henry. Seolah-olah Henry adalah makhluk menjijikkan yang tidak boleh di pegang.

Pintu kamar Henry terbuka keras. Menampakkan sosok seorang pria yang sudah berumur. Wajahnya menatap ke arah Henry dengan pandangan kesal dan jijik. Tangannya menggenggam selembar kertas yang sudah tidak jelas lagi bentuknya.

Dengan keras, pria itu melempar kertas tepat ke arah kepala Henry. "Sialan! Kali ini kau berbuat apa lagi di sekolah, hah? Apa kau tidak puas tadi di marahi olehku?!" tanya pria itu atau lebih tepatnya dia membentak Henry.

Henry menunduk dalam. Tangannya meremas celana bagian paha yang ia pakai. "H-Henry t-tidak melakukan apa-apa," ucapnya pelan membela diri sendiri.

"Jadi kau tidak mau mengaku itu salahmu, hah?"

Henry mengangguk lemah, "H-Henry sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa," ulangnya pelan. Wanita yang duduk di hadapan Henry tertawa mengejek, tangannya meraih dagu mungi Henry, memaksa Henry untuk menatapnya, "apanya yang tidak melakukan apa-apa? Apa maksudmu?"

Mata Henry bergerak gelisah, "h-habisnya H-Henry t-tidak suka berada di dalam kelas yang isinya a-anak-anak yang t-tidak menyukai Henry di dalamnya..."

"Makanya kau tidak pergi ke sekolah selama seminggu?" dan pertanyaan itu di balas anggukan oleh Henry. "Alasan bodoh macam apa itu?"

"Sial, kenapa satu-satunya anak laki-laki dari keluarga terpandang seperti kita bisa sepengecut dan tidak berguna seperti ini?" umpat pria itu seraya mengacak rambut hitam rapinya. Wanita itu menghela nafasnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Henry. Dia menatap Henry dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa Henry mengerti. "Anak yang tidak berguna seperti kau bukanlah anak kami."

Pria tua itu menimpali, "kau tidak pintar, tidak bisa olah raga dan juga tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan. Anak sepertimu bukanlah anak kami!"

"Kenapa anak sepertimu bisa lahir?"

_Deg_.

Henry menunduk semakin dalam.

Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak di hargai di lahirkan di dunia ini.

"Hentikan!" seorang gadis kecil berteriak keras dari balik pintu. Henry menatap gadis itu–kakaknya, Victoria–yang sedang menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan pandangan marah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Bukankah aku sudah menuruti perintah kalian dan kalian sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyakiti Henry lagi?!"

"Ya, kami sudah berjanji! Tapi, anak menjijikkan itu terus membuat masalah di sekolahnya, Victoria! Kami perlu memberinya peringatan!"

Tangan Henry digenggam kasar oleh wanita itu dan dia menampar Henry keras. "Kau beruntung karena ada Victoria yang melindungimu!"

.

.

"!"

Henry terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya tidak teratur. Keringat mengalir. Henry bangun perlahan dari tidurnya dan duduk. Henry menutup matanya, "kenapa aku memimpikan kejadian itu lagi?" tanyanya pada kehampaan. Henry menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan air matanya jatuh begitu saja.

"Aku takut..."

Henry menekukkan lututnya dan mulai menangis pelan.

Takut.

Cukup satu kata itu untuk menggambarkan perasaan Henry sekarang. Hal yang paling ia takutkan di dunia ini bukanlah hantu atau apapun. Melainkan kedua orang tuanya. Ia takut akan tatapan mereka. Ia takut akan perkataan sinis mereka. Ia takut akan sikap mereka yang kasar.

Ia takut. Henry takut akan semuanya.

"Sudah pagi, bangun Hen–"

Suara Victoria yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar adiknya terhenti seketika. Cemas. Khawatir. Victoria melihat adiknya yang tengah menangis. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Victoria menghampiri adiknya dan duduk di sebelahnya, "Henry, ada apa?"

Henry tersentak saat merasakan tangan hangat Victoria yang membelai kepalanya pelan. Ia mengadah menatap Victoria dan kemudian memeluknya erat. Badannya bergetar.

Victoria dapat merasakannya. Dia membalas pelukan Henry dan mengusap kepala adiknya pelan, "Henry, ada apa?" tanya Victoria kembali dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Tapi, yang ia dengar sebagai jawaban adalah isakan dari Henry.

"Henry..."

"A-aku takut," lirih Henry pelan. Sangat pelan. Jika Victoria tidak memasang telinganya baik-baik, ia pasti tidak akan mendengar apa yang Henry katakan.

Victoria memilih untuk diam saja. Menunggu Henry untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "M-m-m-mereka," lidah Henry benar-benar terasa kaku untuk menyebutkan kata 'mereka'. "M-muncul dalam mimpiku..."

"A-aku takut..."

Tidak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang siapa yang di maksud oleh Henry. Cukup kata 'mereka' dan Victoria mengerti. Victoria menepuk pelan punggung adiknya, "sudahlah, mereka tidak akan bisa mengejar kita di sini."

Henry tahu itu. Ia tahu betul.

"Tapi, a-aku takut...Aku takut mereka akan menemukan kita..."

Victoria melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia membingkai wajah Henry yang basah oleh air mata, "aku ada di sini. Aku selalu ada di sisimu. Jadi, jangan takut, ya?" Victoria mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pelan dahi Henry.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau lupakan saja hal itu, dan bergegaslah untuk makan."

Henry mengangguk kaku. Victoria tersenyum tipis. Ia menggandeng tangan Henry dan membawanya untuk makan bersamanya.

"Lupakan mimpimu, Henry."

.

Zhoumi berjalan cepat. Ia menghentakkan kakinya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang bergema di seluruh lorong yang ia lewati. Wajahnya mengeram keras menunjukkan emosi tingat tinggi. Tapi, ia tetap berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"Ah, tuan muda!" salah seorang berpakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan kacamata hitam datang menyapanya. "Mana pria tua itu?" tanyanya dengan nada mengancam. Zhoumi menggertakkan giginya.

"Pria tua itu adalah ayahmu, bersikap sopan, Zhoumi."

Tidak perlu menoleh, Zhoumi tahu itu suara siapa. Tapi, Zhoumi tetap memilih menoleh ke belakang. Memperhatikan seorang laki-laki yang memiliki tinggi hampir sama dengannya. Wajahnya yang tidak kalah tampan dengan Zhoumi yang memiliki lesung pipi di saat ia tersenyum. Rambutnya hitam dan di sisir rapi ke belakang.

"Seharusnya kau yang bersikap sopan. Aku adalah kakakmu, Siwon," desis Zhoumi.

Laki-laki itu–Siwon– tersenyum ramah, "jangan memandangku seolah-olah aku adalah musuhmu, Zhoumi."

"Kau yang melaporkan pada pria tua itu tentang pekerjaanku?" tanya Zhoumi menyelidik walaupun ia yakin seratus persen memang orang itu lah yang melaporkan kepada pria tua –ayah Zhoumi– itu.

Siwon tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa penyesalan dengan perbuatannya, "ya, aku melakukannya."

Zhoumi menggenggam kerah baju Siwon dan menatap adiknya marah, "kenapa kau melakukan itu? Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak ikut campur urusanku, hah? Apa kau tidak jera? Seminggu yang lalu kau juga mengadukannya kepada pria tua itu, dia menelponku saat aku sedang berada di waktu yang mengasyikan dan akhirnya aku di kurung selama tiga hari berturut-turut di rumah brengsek ini!"

Tangan Siwon meremas erat tangan Zhoumi, "tenang dulu, kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal seperti ini? Apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan kepala dingin?"

"Kau–"

"Apa yang dikatakan Siwon memang benar, Zhoumi."

Suara berat dari seorang laki-laki yang sudah berumur memecah konsentrasi mereka berdua. Zhoumi menoleh hanya untuk sekedar memastikan siapa yang mengeluarkan suara. Ia mendecak tidak suka sebelum akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Ayah," sapa Siwon ramah menampakkan senyum manisnya yang di balas senyum oleh laki-laki itu.

Ayah mereka berdua. Walaupun sudah tua, tapi masih bisa berdiri tegap dengan tatapan tajam. Rambutnya sedikit memutih dan di sisir ke belakang. Wajahnya pucat dan ketampanannya terpahat sempurna.

Ia adalah Sooman, ayah dari Zhoumi dan Siwon.

"Sial," desis Zhoumi pelan.

Sooman menatap anak sulungnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa Zhoumi artikan. "Zhoumi, ini sudah yang keberapa kali kau berbuat seperti ini?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" jawab Zhoumi cepat dengan nada tidak suka.

"Itu adalah urusanku! Kau adalah anakku dan memilih melakukan hal yang tidak bermoral dari pada bekerja?"

Zhoumi memandang ayahnya tidak suka, "aku muak dengan kehidupan yang penuh dengan harta ini!"

Tangan Sooman mengepal kuat siap-siap untuk memukul, "lalu, apa yang kau cari dari pekerjaan yang tidak bermoral itu?"

"Kesenangan."

"Kesenangan? Jadi kau senang melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu? Apa yang kurang dan belum ku berikan padamu? Kau bisa mendapatkan segalanya!"

"Setidaknya aku tidak terkekang. Aku lebih suka bebas," ujar Zhoumi kalem dan dia berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan semua mata yang memandangnya heran.

"Ayah?" Siwon bertanya ragu-ragu, "kau baik-baik saja?"

Sooman memegang kepalanya, "kakakmu selalu saja membuat masalah."

Siwon memandang sedih ayahnya dan kakaknya yang semakin menjauh secara bergantian.

.

Zhoumi tersentak di tengah lamunannya ketika HPnya bergetar. Sebuah nomor tidak ia kenal. Zhoumi mengangkatnya, "halo?" sapanya sopan. Suara wanita tertawa di seberang sana. Dengan nada manjanya ia mulai berbicara, "Zhoumi, aku ingin makan bersamamu di restoran yang baru di buka itu, dan setelahnya aku ingin kita 'makan' di ranjang."

"Restoran apa?"

"The Knight."

Zhoumi tersenyum tipis, "baiklah dan kuharap, kau tahu bagaimana cara kerjaku."

Wanita itu tertawa manja, "tentu aku tahu, Zhoumi sayang."

.

"Ayo! Ikut aku!"

Henry bertahan dengan memegang pintu kamarnya, "tidak!" bentaknya keras. Victoria masih saja memegang tangan Henry. Berusaha melepaskan genggaman adiknya yang begitu kuat. Kaki Victoria terangkat dan menendang 'sesuatu' yang berada di antara paha Henry.

Henry terduduk lemas. "Vict..!" racaunya kesakitan. Victoria tertawa menang.

"Vict, itu sakit sekali," suara seseorang di sebelah Victoria menghentikan tawanya. Wanita itu tertawa salah tingkah, "ini satu-satunya cara agar dia mau ikut dengan kita, Nickhun."

Nickhun tertawa kaku. Dia jongkok, menyetarakan tingginya dengan Henry yang menunduk kesakitan. Tangannya mengacak rambut Henry, "bertahanlah," ujarnya lembut.

Entah kenapa, Henry merasa _dejavu_ saat itu juga. Di mana saat ia di tarik paksa oleh Victoria dan di tendang di bagian sana. Tapi, bedanya, sekarang ada Nickhun. Dan laki-laki yang menyandang gelar sebagai pacar Victoria itu sekarang sedang mengacak rambutnya.

Tangan Henry menepis kasar tangan Nickhun, "jangan sentuh aku!"

–Ia masih tetap sentimen dengan Nickhun walaupun orang itu sudah bersikap baik padanya. Henry tidak bisa menerima Nickhun sebagai pacar kakaknya. Sama sekali belum bisa menerimanya.

Victoria berdehem kecil dan menarik tangan Henry, "ayo pergi makan bersama di restoran yang baru di buka itu!" ujarnya penuh semangat. Nickhun tersenyum tipis, "restoran 'The Knight' itu?" dan pertanyaan itu di balas anggukan cepat oleh pacarnya.

Lagi, Henry merasa _dejavu_.

.

Henry menatap bosan pada kakaknya yang sibuk bermesraan dengan pacarnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nickhun? Melalui mata sipit Henry, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Victoria yang menyupai Nickhun. Henry menghela nafas kesal, kedua orang itu sibuk bermesraan dan tidak membiarkan Henry larut dalam kesunyian. Padahal, sudah jelas-jelas Henry memandang mereka yang berada di depannya dengan pandangan kesal, tapi sepertinya mereka tidak sadar juga.

Henry menghela nafas. Ia berdiri dari duduknya. Victoria menatap Henry, "ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran. "Aku mau ke toilet."

Victoria berdiri dari duduknya dan menggenggam tangan Henry, "biar aku antarkan."

Wajah Henry memanas saat mendengar perkataan yang keluar begitu saja dari bibir kakaknya. "A-aku bisa pergi sendiri!"

"Yang benar? Anak autis sepertimu bisa?"

"A-aku bilang aku bisa!"

Henry berjalan meninggalkan Victoria yang tertawa pelan. Ia tahu, besar kemungkinan ia akan tersesat. Tapi, bukan berarti ia akan tersesat di tempat seperti itu. Henry menutup mulutnya, "Victoria sialan."

.

Zhoumi menghela nafas pelan. Ia tidak menyangka wanita yang kali ini mengajaknya bercinta bisa seganas itu. Tapi, bukan Zhoumi namanya jika ia tidak bisa menandingi dan menang dari wanita ganas itu. Sekarang, ia berada di toilet dan membasuh tangannya. Zhoumi menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin dan kemudian menghela nafas.

Baru saja, ia mendapat telepon dari pemilik host club tempat ia bekerja. Pemilik itu mengatakan bahwa ia di pecat dan tidak boleh lagi bekerja di sana. Zhoumi tersenyum tipis, siapa lagi kalau bukan ayahnya yang menyuruh pemilik itu memberhentikan Zhoumi?

"Pak tua sialan."

Zhoumi berjalan keluar dari toilet.

Langkahnya terhenti.

Matanya membesar tidak percaya saat melihat sosok laki-laki yang pernah ia jumpai. Laki-laki itu tengah menatap sekeliling dengan tampang bingung dan sepertinya ia –tersesat.

Zhoumi tersenyum lembut.

.

Mau tidak mau, Henry harus mengakui bahwa dirinya sekarang...

–tersesat.

"Sial." Henry merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sudah berkali-kali dia mencari jalan dan selalu berbuntut ia berakhir di tempat yang sama. Henry menghela nafas frustasi. Kenapa ia bisa seperti itu?

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Henry pelan, "hei," sapanya.

Dan kembali, Henry merasa _dejavu_.

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

Saya kembali lagi dengan membawa _chapter_ 3. Maaf jika terlalu lama untuk mengupdatenya. Silahkan salahkan otak saya yang tidak mau di ajak bekerja sama untuk menulis T_T

Baiklah, _it's time to reply the reviews_ (maaf jika ada nama yang salah di ketik atau tidak terketik)*pasang _backsound_ jeng jeng jeng*

._**Anonymouss**_ : um jadi begitu, udah lama di _save_ dan baru baca? Ya gak apa-apa,nih, udah di lanjut nih ceritanya :D  
._**7D**_ : ya, sempet galau juga pas mikirin gimana gitu, padahal kan ZhouRy juga anggota SJ :( ya, ini udah di lanjut ceritanya ^^  
._**Cho**_ _**MinHyun**_ : iya, udah jarang banget _fict_ zhoury, sedih juga sayanya :( ya, tentang firasat Henry ada apa-apanya, udah sedikit di jelasin di _chapter_ ini *atau udah semuanya? xD* masalah _pure_ _elf_ itu juga bikin galau. Kesal juga, padahal ZhouRy juga anggota suju #curcol. Yap, ini udah di lanjutin ^^  
._**reaRefl**_ : itu karena Henry dan Zhoumi saling terikat *ngaco xD  
._**xiah**_._**deimee**_ : begitukah berkepribadian ganda xD? Iya, ini udah di lanjut. Jangan jadi batu lagi, ne :D  
._**wulandarydesy**_ : *_hugs_ _back_* ya, saya juga cinta ZhouRy xD nih udah di lanjutin.  
._**RuIsa**_ : iya, gemesin, Henry nya kan _uke_ xD ngak, dia ngak di telpon untuk bermain lagi kok xD di _chap_ ini kan udah di jelasin. Ya, ini udah di lanjutin.  
._**eena**_ : senyam-senyum? Hati-hati, bisa di kira orang gila *ngacir* ini udah _update_ _chap_ 3 tapi gak ada _moment_ ZhouRynya, mungkin _chap_ depan T^T  
._**shinmei**_ : um, ada khuntoria xD ya ini udah di lanjutin, kok.  
._**aegyeo**_ _**chii**_ : di _chap_ ini udah di jelasin kan kenapa Zhoumi bisa kayak gitu ^^  
._**kira**_ : iya, namanya juga masih umur 17 tahunan -_-. Udah di _update_ nih ^^  
._**panda**_ _**prince**_ : beneran *tos balik*? Ya, ini udah di _update_ :D  
._**Guest**_ : ini udah di lanjutin :)  
._**kyumin**_ _**child**_ : ya, bukan si Vict kok, nyantai aja ^^ nih, udah di lanjutin :)  
._**xxx**_ : ini udah di _update_ :D  
._**Missnipple**_ : iya, si junho jadi _uke_. Dia imut-imut gimana gitu~ ah, kalau TOPBOOM kitanya sama :D iyap, ini udah di lanjutin :)  
._**Cho**_ _**Michelle**_ : pertanyaan itu akan di jelaskan di _chap_ depan depan depannya lagi *ditabok* iya, udah di update nih ^^  
._**Kopi**_ _**Luwak**_ : iya, udah di lanjut :)  
._**MinSeulELFSparFishy**_ : itu dari sudut pandang Victoria kok, bukan berarti jarang interaksi adalah autis -_- *ribet ah* ini udah di lanjut ^^  
._**Akita**_ _**Fisayu**_ : ne, si mochi mah _tsundere_ xD ini udah di lanjut :)  
._**SnowyDictator**_ : kalau di bilang string sih iya, tapi lebih utamanya honey :D saya kan cinta banget ama si koala xD Henly jadi cengeng emang gitu sih sifatnya *kabur*.

Puah! Gak nyangka bakalan banyak yang _review so thanks for review~_ :D _See_ _ya_ _next_ _chapter_~  
Makasih buat yang udah mampir dan membaca cerita saya.


End file.
